Not Alone
by Rinako.P
Summary: A Otsukimi Recital-based fic. Thoughts of the blonde idol and the boy with the eye focusing ability. Hibiya and Momo and their blooming friendship. Enjoy! Read and Review!


The faintest smile stretched the younger one's mouth, quirking up in the corners although barely visible to anyone but the girl in front of him. She had tried, with obvious difficulty, to make the other lose that frown invading his face, his features then were not that of a child of his age, but of a being that had suffered long enough in his own painful tale to break him down entirely.

She had tried, and she had suffered with him in a moment of loss as he dropped to his knees and cried. She had reached out, lost in the building sadness. She was afraid that he might never become himself again, afraid that she may never hear his annoying remarks, and never obtain those fierce stares he had given her in their everyday meetings. She would like that child back, instead of this broken one. She wanted him to smile, make him feel better, make him know that she will always be there to carry with him his burdens.

Now, the small smile he offered filled her with relief and happiness. It was the first he let out in the span of the day they had spent together, searching for that person this child had and still, greatly cared for. The blonde girl never knew what it was that completely caused him to crack. The loss of a good friend? Or something more? She never had the heart to ask, not when his spirits drop into chasms when he remembers her.

"Oi, Auntie."

His voice drawled out the nickname he had specially picked out to annoy her, but she didn't mind the half-hearted tease he was pulling on her. His face morphed into that childish, arrogant face he had every day when he sees her. The familiarty of it seemed oddly comfortable, very relieving to see. She knows now that he was alright.

"Don't call me Auntie, you shota."

The boy's eyes narrowed into a deadly stare, and the girl chuckled down at the child glowering at her, inches shorter, and noticibly insulted at the nickname she had picked out in turn. Had he not been trapped in the time loop, stuck in a never ending world, living a never ending day... she knew he would probably had grown taller than her, probably be even older than she was now. But at the moment, he was a child, small and a few years younger. A cute younger brother of some sort that was adorably taking insult on such a trivial thing regarding his stature.

The girl inwardly raised an eyebrow at herself. _Cute_? _This shota?_ The day had probably fried up her mess of a head to think such, but she couldn't deny that she was happy to see her companion return to his normal self. She had worked too hard to miss even just that tiny smile he had on his face a few moments ago. She had brought him everywhere, entertained him without success. She didn't know which of what she did brought upon that reward that was his smile, but she didn't ask the question aloud.

"Sorry, sorry!" she says cheekily, raising her hands in a defensive Please-don't-kill-me way.

The boy rolled his eyes at his foolishly enthusiastic companion, unable to deny to himself that she was still as stupid and strange as she was, trying to cheer him up the entire day, suffering along with his gloominess and darkened heart in the process. She didn't need to bother.

He had been caught up with his emotions, unable to stop tha sadness and self-hate taking over him. He never realized he had revealed these feelings, letting the blonde girl feel the frustrations he had inside him. He never thought she would do anything as rash as to promise him her help looking for that one person he had longed to see ever since.

Despite the unsuccessful search, the boy found himself with a growing determination to find that girl again, that person he had loved since the day he's saw her. His regret upon losing her, his hatred towards himself for letting her die everyday, unable to stop her from being painfully ripped apart, unable to stop death that had toyed restlessly with the two of them... these emotion had been replaced with nothing more but hope, of a stronger want—to find her, to be with her, to do everything in his everyday to be with her again.

And it was this girl in front of him who had brought up these changes in his heart.

The foolish blonde was the least inspiring person he had ever met. He had thought she was a waste of space, walking around as an idol where in fact, she had nothing to offer. She was purely annoying, pathetic even. He had least expected to find her as the one to feel his pain, sense the struggle he was battling within him. She was the last person he would think of that would ever be of help. But he was proven wrong.

"_Don't worry, there's still tomorrow!" _ she had told him. _"Don't give up, there's a brighter day everyday, so... Don't cry! I'll help you. We'll find her I promise."_

It was a faulty promise, he knew. But when he's lost himself at that moment, when he could no longer contain all those that had been eating him up, she had told him not to give up. She had held his hand, even when she was as unsure as he was, and promised the impossible.

"_Cheer up, okay?" _she had said._ "I know! I'll bring you to my favorite places. You'll have fun for sure. Come on!"_

And that's all they did the entire day. They had been places, and he had proved that the girl was truly one troublesome person, acting abnormally hyped-up the entire day, bringing him to restaurants, malls, arcades and whatnot, and even forcing him into a maid outfit. He shudders at the thought of that oddly too-frilly dress. On why she had forced him into such a thing, he had no idea. But they had a photo to keep as a '_memory', _although it was something he'd rather just forget happily.

"_It's good isn't it?" _she had smiled, raising her own cone, the strawberry icecream slightly melting on the day's heat. She had that bright smile in her face, and the boy could feel his heart lighten, and reached out to take the hand she was then offering.

"_Ah!" _she suddenly turned to the offended cat she had just stepped on, apologizing quickly and the sudden reality that she couldn't be anymore stupid struck him again. It was a good moment destroyed thanks to her unending clumsiness.

He had felt his eyes widen then as he stared at her figure resembling that of the girl he had let die, crouching similarly at the animal that had caused her death. The boy had felt his heart stop beating in his chest, the scene instantly reliving itself in his head.

"_Let's go to the park!" _she dragged him with her as she said it, and soon they were in their destination. "_Isn't it fun here?"_ He felt his hand tighten around her hold, his mind reeling in speed so fast he felt he would eventually fall down.

The sight of the swings had immediately frozen him on spot, seeing that girl's figure sitting next to him in a moment of flashback, and he wanted to tear out the heart throbbing in pain inside him. Why must he remember everything so vividly? Why did it all have to happen? Why does everything have to remind him of her? He couldn't take it anymore at that moment. He knew that he wasn't going to survive anymore of it. Her memories were everywhere, and everything kept coming back in painful shots of bullets aiming bullseye at his heart.

He had cried, lost his control completely. He had let his tears flow, giving up, allowing the girl that was with him to see that weakness he had tried to hide and had insisted to cover from the people around him. The moment had failed him, let the blonde see what was truly inside of him. He couldn't hold it back, he had to let it out, let the tears go and watch them fade away.

His world crumbled down inside him, and he knew within himself that this cruel world played nothing but games, mocking him and everyone it could put its hands to. It jumped without conscience to secure a cruel bite in their hearts, nibbling with sharpened fangs, never allowing you to heal. Life was brutal that way, he knew.

"_I only want to be with you!" _he had said, hoping maybe she would hear. Or the heavens would. He wanted her back. He wanted to be with her, see her, hold her, hear her voice and laugh with her. She was everything to him. He wanted to find her, but he couldn't. He only wanted to be with her, be with Hiyori.

The blonde's grasp slowly left his hand, his tears seemingly contagious as she felt her own eyes water, her chest welling up with sadness.

"_I want to help you... Please—I beg you!"_

A silent moment passed between them, and suddenly the girl pulled at his hand. Her eyes gleamed red, the full moon above them shined beautifully. He turned, and suddenly, he felt his eyes zoom into focus. He didn't know what's happened, but he found the blonde girl singing for him, her voice resonating through him. _"If it's you, I know you can through it!" _In a final moment, he saw Hiyori in his vision, and he knew he wouldn't give up. He just knew he couldn't do it. "_If you want to, you two can meet again!_", the blonde had told him.

...

Momo had smiled at the child in front of her, his back turned to her when she had woken up from the eye concealer's lap. She didn't know why the gang leader was there, but she had seen the boy she had worked so hard to help, screaming to the skies above them. She watched him stare at the full moon and heard him say_, _

"_It might be worth a shot. I have to try!"_

She felt the power in his voice, the spirit returning within him. She was glad, very happy that he felt better now, that he's better than that broken version of him she had found earlier. She was joyous and proud that she had been able to help him, that he won't be giving up. A wider grin crawled into her lips. _Maybe he's not as uncool as I thought!_

She stood up, and rumpled the boy's hair with her hands, grinning almost maniacally at the child she had ended up considering as her family, as a member of that special place in her heart where only those she loves and cares for can enter, those she would do anything for.

She smiled at him one more time before glancing up the skies, absorbing the most beautiful night she had ever seen yet. It was a day to remember surely. "_Come on, then?" _She had turned to leave, the frills at the end of her hooded jacket swaying as she did. She stopped abruptly at the sudden warmth enveloping her hands, and her head jerked to see the boy who had instantly pulled his hand from hers, reddening a mad shade, completely freaked by his own action.

Momo stared at him, stunned for a moment, then smiled teasingly and giddily at the boy, reaching for the hands he pulled away. _He was cute, _she thought as she pointed at the skies, laughing happily at the warmth she felt inside her, of the tickling sensation she felt in her heart. _He was too cute!_

...

"Oi, it's almost morning now," Hibiya told the blonde, shoving the visions of the earlier events away. Kido and Shintarou, who had found them in the park, had gone before the night went any deeper. Hibiya and Momo had stayed a little longer than intended, watching the moon disappear, the sunrise tinting the once dark blue skies with orange.

Momo nodded, feeling the need to sleep after a long exhausting day and a much quiter- but still as long- night. "Mhm, we should go. Danchou and the others would be waiting. And you really need to sleep shota, or you won't grow!"

"Tch. You cow."

"You chicken."

"Grandma."

"Hey!"

Laughter spilled from their mouths, hoarse from exhaustion, but pleasant to the ears. Momo reached out her hand one more time and the child reached for it, the warmth both present in their hands shared by a bond of friendship and family that had existed in the short span of the day, or maybe even before that. The time they had spent was undeniably worth it, to both of them.

Hibiya smiled at the blonde idol in front of him. His heart content with the safety he felt as she gripped his hand, knowing that he could always reach for it, knowing that unlike that girl- the girl he hopes he soon finds after so long- he could hold this hand and know it will never leave, and he won't lose it like he did with hers.

One day, he knew, he would be able to hold onto Hiyori's hand one more time... because the one holding his hand now gave him the strength he had always needed. Momo would always be there to help him, though she, without a doubt, already had. Hibiya was sure now, that he wouldn't stop looking for that girl... because he wasn't alone to look for her this time. _He wasn't alone._

_**Author's Note:**__ It's based on Otsukimi Recital~! Does anyone else ship these lovely two? Cause I do—though I love HibixHiyo too._

_GAH, I know it sucks, but I couldn't resist making a fanfic out of the new kagerou project music video! I hope you enjoyed it, though~_


End file.
